


Love you

by FinallyBlessedQuiet



Series: Precious [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Madness, Vamplock, dark!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyBlessedQuiet/pseuds/FinallyBlessedQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft loves his precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you

John is chewing idly on the side of a finger, curled up in Sherlock's lap when I enter the living room. He looks up, and a wide grin splits his face, showing fangs. "Myc!" he says, grinning, and runs up to me. I smile lightly, and shed my own illusion. As with Sherlock, the only difference for me is my fangs and my eyes (white for him, red for me). It always amazed me, how illusions can differ from one vampire to another.  
Like this, John is equal in height to where my heartbeat would be, and he has to stand on his toes to kiss me. He does, and before I can react, he moves his mouth downwards, placing open mouthed bites on my neck. "Sherlock gonna kill him for me. You're gonna help, right?" he asks, giggling.   
I manage to shake off the pleasure his bite gives me long enough to respond. "Yes, of course," I say, and I can feel John smile against me.  
"Good. You know I don't like not seeing people. And he hurt me," he looks up at me, eyes wide. I feel a flash of rage, one I would never allow while pretending to be human. Moriarty hurt John, thinking he was just a pawn to use against Sherlock. No one hurts John, no one hurts my Sire.   
That John's clairvoyance is blind around Moriarty scares him, and he does not enjoy fear. And the same protective urge makes both Sherlock and I want to keep him from that. Something we agree on.  
I run my fingers through his shaggy hair. "I swear I won't let him hurt you again," I promise. I can hear Sherlock get up, and John is now pressed between us. In any situation the picture would be innocent, but nothing is ever innocent with the three of us.   
John sighs happily between the two of us. "You'll keep me safe," he whispers. He turns around, and then curls against Sherlock.   
"Love you precious," I whisper, and he nods.   
"Love you too, Myc."


End file.
